


It's Just A Cold

by StarChild2807



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluffy, Mostly fluffy I think, Other, Swearing, Tall Sans, anywho, bara sans?, cursing, hurt comfort?, sick reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarChild2807/pseuds/StarChild2807
Summary: Reader has a cold. Red tries to help them out. Sads and fluff ensue.





	It's Just A Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll, this is my first fanfic so y'know. Be a little gentle. It's kinda self indulgent but i hope ya'll enjoy it to.

You were trying to get to sleep, lying on the couch while your head throbbed like the beating of a war drum, your throat as scratchy as sandpaper. Don’t even get started on your nostrils.  
You rolled to your otherside, and noted that the blockage in your nostrils shifted from mostly in one to mostly in another.

Your eyes were painful, even closed they felt swollen.

‘Common fuckin’ cold my arse, they shoulda come up with a fuckin’ cure by now.’ You thought to yourself angrily as you sucked on the single strepsil you were able to scavenge. It was lemon. You didn’t even remember purchasing lemon. If you did buy the things it was always honey. Always honey medicated strepsils, and failing that, grape or black currant. Never this bullshit lemon flavour.

You broke a strip of toilet paper off the roll you had as a stand in for tissues and placed it under your nose, incase it started to run again, and pulled the blanket up to your shoulders.  
Your eyes scrunched up further. How the fuck can your legs be so warm but your feet be as cold as the fuckin iceburg that sank the titanic.

You gently shook one of your legs, the way that you do when you’re nervous or thinking. It in turn gently rocked your body in a way that often helped you get to sleep, but you ended up dissociating instead of sleeping.

You suppose that you must have started to shake your leg a little to vigorously, as you are jolted from your forgotten thoughts when a hand stills your leg. You see a soft red glow and hear a low rumble from beside you.

“what’s wrong, sweetheart? you thinkin’ a little harder than usually today?”

His voice sounded like the sleepy mumbled of a just awakened Red. ‘Did you wake him with your shaking? Fuck, shit, dammit!’

You suppose you hadn’t moved because Red was trying to get your attention.

“ y/n. y/n. c’mon, y/n.”

He’d grabbed your right arm and gently turned you from the back of the couch to face him. He was about to say something but when his eyes locked with yours his face dawned in realization and his voice woke up a little.

“shit, fuck. are you sick? are you okay? are you gonna be okay?”

His hands and eyes scanned you for injuries over the blanket when you reached a hand out and placed it on one of his. He stopped his movements and locked eyes with you. He was worried.  
You smiled weakly up at him.

“I’m fine ya goof.” you whispered out, barely audible. 

He raised a brow ridge at you.

“ya don’t look fine ta me.” 

You shook your head gently.

‘It’s just a cold, i’ll be fine in a day or two.” ‘Jeez, you should probably be this rational with yourself, y/n.’ you thought.  
“There’s no need to worry about me.” you whisper again.

He stares at you for a while, as though gauging whether or not you really were fine, that there really wasn’t much to worry about.‘Rightfully so’ you supposed, you did tend to lie about your wellbeing for the benefit of others. 

He finally shut his eyes. He held the hand that you’d draped over his and brought to his cheek and nuzzled against it, then brought it to his teeth where he placed a lingering kiss. He nuzzled your hand again and stood to his full height, taller and bulkier than you. He stretched and his vertebrae cracked. He still held your hand as he lowered himself to one knee and brought his forehead to yours, rubbing it with his own, eyes closed. He mumbled a rumbly bit.

“s’there anything i can do or get for ya? absolutely anything at all?”

His eyes opened and stared into yours. You looked away.

“Not real-”

“not really my coccyx, sweetheart.” he mumbled, drawing your attention back to him as he lent his nose ridge on the tip of yours, both knees on the ground again.

“howzabouts i grab ya some tissues, the ones with the fluffy lookin’ duck on ‘em, eh?”  
He closes his eyes and nuzzles your forehead some more.

“and howzabout some o’ them lozenges i seeya eatin like lollies sometimes, eh? Y’know, the honey flavoured ones.” he smiles softly and pulls away, kissing your hand as he stands again.

“yeah, imma getcha some soft tissues and some nice lozenges. hows that sound?”

He’s still whisper/mumbling, probably cause he’s still tired, or trying to sooth you. You weren’t sure if you wanted him to leave or not.

You looked up at him and your eyes began to water. ‘Damn colds and the bullshit uncontrollable emotional outbursts that come with them’.

“shit. no sweetheart look it’ll all be okay. Like ya said, ‘it’s just a cold’, you’ll feel fine real soon i promise, and you know how much i hate makin’ promises.” 

He’d dropped to his knees in front of the couch again, except this time with a thunk.

A sound escaped your mouth, something akin to a pitiful sob as a tear fell from your eye despite your best efforts to hold it back. Red’s trembling smile fell as your tear had. He carefully gathered you into his arm, blanket wrapped snug around you as he held you close to his large form. He gently squeezed you close to him and nuzzled your forehead again.  
“shhh, shhhhh.”

He rocked back and forward gently. Tears silently fell from your eyes.

“it’s all gonna be okay.” he whispered in your ear before bringing his face back and kissing away a tear. He brought his mouth back to your ear.

“i promise i ain’t gonna let anythin’ happen to ya,”  
He kisses away another tear. He’s back your ear.

“ever.”  
Another tear. Back at your ear.

“i’m not quite sure why bein’ sick ‘s brought this on but you don’t gotta feel like ya gotta tell me.”  
Another tear gone and he’s back at your ear.

“ever. you don’t ever gotta tell me nothin’, but i’ll always be here to try an’ help, ta try an’ console ya and ta try an’ work it out.”  
He kisses away another tear or two, then he’s at your ear again.

“whether you tell me why or not, i’ll always be here for you whenever you need me. For better or worse.”

He pulls back and looks into your eyes.

“i care aboutcha a lot, and i worry about ya to. i’ll always be here for ya, sweetheart, i promise.”

He gently places his forehead on top of yours again. You slowly wriggle your arms out of your blanket and wrap your arms around him as far as they’ll go. He squeezes his eyes shut tighter as he pulls you in closer. He slowly breathes in through his nasal bone and exhales as he brings himself to stand, you barely jostled in his arms.

He sits on the couch, you still comfortable in his arms as he leans against the armrest that you’d placed your pillows against. He slowly slid down to a half lying down half sitting up position, creating a curve in his body that you quickly curled into. You buried you head in his curiously cushy chest.

Red adjusted his hold on you, a hand on your lower back and his other gently running over the back of your head and through your hair. You rubbed your cheek in his chest and sighed, he chuckled and you could hear the low rumble in his chest, it made you melt.

“s’pose i’m not goin’ anywhere tonight.” He mumbled, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of your head.

“but that’s fine by me so long as it’s fine by you.”

He nuzzled the top of your head.

“Night Red.” you croaked out, squeezing him tight and loosening again.

“night, sweetheart.” he near incoherently mumbled.

You both breathed in deep, and in tandem, both barely coherently mumbled.

"l Love You."

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it. If ya'll enjoyed and want me too turn it into a multi chapter fic with like a beggining and an end. like this bit happens somewhere in the middle kinda thing, then tell me in the comments! I'd really appreciate some feedback! Thanks for your time and hopefully you liked it!


End file.
